


Quantify the Odds

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t get it,” Cosima said, curled beneath Siobhan’s arm on the sofa in Felix’s apartment months after they first met.  “Like, this is too random, but too <i>neat</i> at the same time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantify the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Siobhan - _the imprint of a soul on another..._

After leaving Ireland, then London, Siobhan finally accepted that her time for a soul bond had passed and she’d have to be happy with her little ones.  It wasn’t difficult—but it wasn’t a soul-mate.

Sarah was Siobhan’s girl—always had been, from the second she laid eyes on that tiny, mean-mouthed child.  Felix came soon after and Siobhan’s life was full of these bratty kids who tested her will every day and she forgot all about the bond stories from childhood, the fairy tales— _when one soul imprints on another, both worlds change forever_ and the like.

And then Cosima was there, and things shifted again.

“I don’t get it,” Cosima said, curled beneath Siobhan’s arm on the sofa in Felix’s apartment months after they first met.  “Like, this is too random, but too _neat_ at the same time.  You’re my clone’s foster mother, not biological or familial, from a different country, from a different generation…and I’m an evolutionary developmental scientist who was bound to find my sisters at some point, leading me right to you.” Cosima gestured wildly, looking for the numbers she wasn’t going to find.

Siobhan just curled her arm tighter around Cosima, glancing at her oxygen tank to make sure she was good.  What she always thought of her motherly instincts came out with Cosima as well, but Siobhan was slowly realized they were bond instincts.  Family bond, soul-bond.  All the same science.  “I don’t have the answers, love,” she said, kissing Cosima’s temple.


End file.
